In conventional gas-insulated switchgears, switching devices such as circuit breakers and disconnectors are disposed so as to be elongated in the depth direction such that the axes of the switching devices are along the horizontal direction, and cable connecting portions for cable lead-in or cable lead-out are arranged in the rear of the switching devices, in many cases. In these cases, a depth dimension of the switchgear depends on the size of the switching devices, and the installation area has been difficult to reduce.
On the other hand, as a device having a configuration in which a circuit breaker is disposed so as to extend along the vertical direction, for example, a gas-insulated switchgear is disclosed in which a bus-side disconnector connected to a bus is accommodated in a first compartment in insulation gas atmosphere, and a circuit breaker is disposed in a second compartment, in insulation gas atmosphere, separated from the first compartment such that the axis of the circuit breaker is along the vertical direction, one terminal of the circuit breaker is connected to the bus-side disconnector, and the other terminal thereof is connected to a cable-side disconnector disposed in the rear of the circuit breaker in the second compartment, to be led out through a cable (see, for example, Patent Document 1).